Blood Red Wine
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: Picking up the glass he stared at it noting how the wine appeared to be the color of blood...It's the date of his family's murders and Patrick decides to get drunk.
1. Chapter 1

_**Blood Red Wine**_

_No matter wherever we end up there always seems to be some establishment where alcohol can be easily procured, _Patrick Jane mused as he strode along the mostly darkened main street of the small Northern California town. _Sometimes too easily_.

It had been two days since the California Bureau of Investigation had been called into investigate the murders of a family of six in one of the state parks. So far the lack of suspects had been frustrating and not even _he _had been able to come up with any ideas. But that day his mind had not truthfully been all that focused on the case despite its seriousness murder it was the date of his family's murder some years previous and although they were never far from his mind the actual date always seemed much harder to get through. Unable to sleep and not wanting to pace the floor, he had decided to take a walk.

Approaching the end of the main street the blonde man could hear music and yelling spilling out from the building on the corner. Lit with glowing signs proclaiming the varied liquor it served, it was the garish descendent of the humble country tavern. After watching one of the patrons stagger from the building to vomit around the side, Patrick pushed open the door and stepped inside to make his way to the bar.

A brunette in a clingy low cut blouse had just finished handing off a bottle of beer when she saw the newcomer. Giving him a smile she asked, "What'll you have?"

Noticing that among then bottles behind the bar was red wine; not the finer quality he'd been accustomed too but red wine nonetheless. Looking at the rather pretty female bartender he said, "A glass of your finest red wine please."

She quickly poured it and set it before saying, "You're obviously not from around here are you."

"I am but a humble stranger passing through and decided to sample the hospitality of your establishment," he replied picking up the glass to stare at it noting how the wine in the glass appeared to be the color of blood.

"I thought so. Guys in three piece suits are pretty rare unless they're hopelessly lost," she said peering at Patrick, "That'll be $4.50 please."

"Just bring me another and we shall settle up later," Patrick replied quickly drinking the wine. "Ah…"

"Already been partaking of the fruit of the vine before you showed up?" she asked as she poured another glassful.

He shook his finger at her replying, "I've had nary a drop if before this."

"Intending on making up for last time?" She asked handing it over.

Something like that," was the answer.

"Well in that case to make sure you don't leave here I'm going to just hold onto your keys for a bit and then when you've had enough we'll find someone to get you home," the bartender told him.

"You mean this?' Patrick asked pulling out his motel key card. "Only key I have on me."

"You can keep it," the young woman replied busying herself getting a couple of beers out of the cooler and opening them.

After a couple of more glasses later Patrick reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet withdrawing the picture he always carried with him. It was one of his favorite pictures of his wife and daughter. He'd taken it with the plans of having it made into a bigger size to set on his desk, a reminder of what was in the end all that truly mattered. Stroking his thumb over the images he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Looking at the picture, Patrick couldn't help but think how life could've turned out. Kylee would easily be making all As in school because after all she had been her father's daughter. Perhaps he and Sarah would have had more children, maybe even a son to carry on his name. They had talked about enlarging their family once he was more firmly settled on his career path of becoming known as the next_ John Edwards_. Then everything was torn apart my a few careless words on a TV show; bragging how Red John was no match for the great Patrick Jane.

Although a number of years had passed, the events of the day were still as sharp in his mind as if it was just yesterday His last sight of Sarah and Kylee had been of the seated at the piano and waving _goodbye_ as he headed out the door to a late afternoon-early evening taping of a TV program. By the time the taping over and chatting with the fans leaning on his every word finished it was much later than he'd originally planned on being out.

_Getting into his car, Patrick checked his watch noticing that it was almost 9:30 so when he pulled out his phone and called home was not all that surprised that he only got the answering machine. "Sarah, honey, the taping ran longer than I planned so I'll probably be home in about half an hour. I can't wait to see my two favorite girls and say how much I love you both," he said, leaving a message._

_Pulling into his driveway he noticed the house was completely dark and they __**never**__ left it that way since Kylee was still often afraid of the darkness and both parents made sure a light was always on. He jumped out of his car not even bothering to shut the door and all but ran for the house. Pushing open the front door he ran through the rooms calling out, Sarah, Kylee!" and turning on lights until his footsteps took him to the hallway where the bedrooms were located. The master bedroom suite was located at the end of the hallway and as he approached it he saw with a sick feeling of dread the note attached to the door. Grabbing it he read it and immediately cast it aside as it was burning him. Then slowly he pushed open the bedroom door to reveal the horrific scene he knew would be forever burned into his memory._

_The following days were a blur as he slipped into a state of shock feeling as though he was freezing in the hot California weather as he went through the motions of helping his in-laws plan the double funeral. It was only later he would learn that a neighbor, seeing his car and the lights go on had called 911knowing something was not right in the house next door._

Pulling his thoughts back to the present Patrick looked up and giving the bartender an inebriated sloppy version of his smile signaled for another glass of wine.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N The bad spelling is intentional--Jane is supposed to be sounding really really drunk._

_**Blood Red Wine**_

CBI lead agent Teresa Lisbon was well aware of the significance the date held for her unit's consultant. Having noticed his moody distractedness she decided to let it pass without saying anything. The case was getting to all of them as those involving children usually did more so when the victims were so young and innocent. To complicate the situation the trail of those responsible had most likely grown cold before the bodies had been discovered.

Lisbon sighed and wearily set aside the crime scene photos and reports, being unable to glean anymore information from either. Hoping that she'd be able to focus better with a clearer head in the morning she decided to turn in for the night. But before doing so she planned to quickly check on Patrick since he'd eaten very little of his supper before retiring to his motel room.

Standing outside Patrick's room the agent could tell that even with the drapes drawn the room appeared to be in complete darkness. Reaching into her pocket for the extra keycard she hesitated, not wanting to disturb him if he was actually asleep but also needing to make sure if he was all right. Coming to a quick decision she silently opened the door noting there was indeed some faint illumination coming from a low level night light. As her eyes quickly adjusted she could see the bed was still undisturbed and empty,

"Jane?" Lisbon called out stepping inside the room just enough to determine that the bathroom was also empty. She quickly relocked the door and headed for the parking lot to make sure he hadn't taken off in one of the vehicles. Feeling some sense of relief that all appeared to be present and accounted for, she went in search of Cho and Rigsby.

Kimbell Cho and Wayne Rigsby were both getting ready to turn in for the night themselves. Hearing knocking on their door the Asian man called out, "Coming," as he made his way over to the door to look through the peephole and see who wanted their attention.

"I need to talk to you both. Can I come in?" Lisbon asked.

"Sure, Boss, we're both decent--enough. Just a minute," Cho answered glancing over at Rigsby before he unlocked the door.

The taller man was sitting on one of the beds dressed in T-shirt and smiley faced boxers while munching a bag of chips. Seeing Lisbon enter he quickly closed the bag and set it aside. "What's going on?" he asked.

She sighed and replied, "Jane's taken off God knows where and I need you to go bring him back so I can personally kill him."

"Is he on foot or in one of the vehicles?" Cho asked.

"He was walking but I have no idea how long he's been gone wandering out there in the dark," the lead agent replied.

"We'll go after him," Rigsby said reaching for his shirt and pants to pull on. "Just give us a couple of minutes."

"Thanks," Lisbon answered. "The only reason we got this handed to us was because we'd just closed our last urgent open case thanks to Jane."

"And this is the date of his family's murders. Damn. No wonder he hasn't been himself today," Cho swore softly.

"I know. Just make sure he hasn't wandered off the road and gotten himself hurt out there," Lisbon answered as she reached into her pocket to pull out a set of keys. "Give me a call when you find him."

"Right,' the taller man said and reached for the keys.

"You want us to take two vehicles and cover both directions?" Cho asked.

"Just check one way and then the other," the lead agent said and slipped out the door.

"He couldn't have gone too far," Rigsby was saying as they drove along the street.

"Depends on how long he's been gone." Catching sight of the brightly lit bar up ahead, Cho ordered "Pull in there."

"You really think Jane's in there?' the taller man asked.

His companion shrugged and replied, "Worth a try.

Parking the SUV as close to the building as they could the two men got out and made their way toward the entrance sidestepping one of the patrons who was passed out on the sidewalk. Inside mournful country music emanated from an old jukebox. Raising his voice enough to be heard over the noise Rigsby called out, "Jane?"

"You see him anywhere?' Cho asked.

At the sound of his name Patrick peered blurrily at the newcomers and immediately brightened. "Bar sheep gif muh frens whatshever shay wan," he slurred.

"Oh, crap,' Rigsby muttered under his breath as he and Cho quickly made there way over to the bar.

"Come on, Jane, I think you've have enough," Cho said as he and Rigsby moved to stand behind Patrick

"Jane?" the bartender asked.

"Patrish Jhane. I ust ta be famush," the drunken man elaborated. "Anosher glash pleash."

"He's had enough already," Rigsby told the young woman.

"That's not your call is it?" she challenged hands on her hips.

"Actually it is since we're from the California Bureau of Investigation and this man happens to be in our protective custody," the agent lied figuring Cho would back him up. He reached in his pocket for his badge.

"Just how much has he had to drink?" Cho asked sounding angry.

"Maybe eight glasses of red wine at $4.50 a glass and comes $36. That needs to be taken care of before anybody leaves here," the bartender stated firmly.

Cho picked up Patrick's wallet and pulled out a couple of $20 bills which he slammed down on the counter. "Here!" he said slipping the wallet into his own pocket for safekeeping.

Patrick carefully got to his feet where he swayed dizzily. He would have immediately fallen over if not for Rigsby's quick arm around his shoulders in an attempt to keep him somewhat vertical.

"Come on. Lisbon's waiting for us," the agent said.

"Shee ish gonna killsh me," Patrick mumbled.

"Probably," Rigsby said mildly. "But believe me it's gotta be preferable to how you're gonna be feeling in the morning."

Together the two agents managed to get Patrick to the vehicle and into the backseat. Cho climbed into the backseat beside him and said, "Call Lisbon and tell her we found Jane. Tell her to make sure the door's open so we can get him into his room. With that much alcohol he consumed he's going to be sick really soon. And I'd prefer not to be sitting beside him when he is."

"Makes me glad I'm the one driving," RIgsby commented pulling out his phone and dialing Lisbon's number. "Boss, we found Jane for you."

"Is he all right?" she asked not sure whether to be relieved or annoyed.

"Um, depends on your definition of _all right_," the agent replied. "He's in one piece however we found him well on the way to being passed out drunk."

"Damn it," Lisbon muttered.

"Cho says for you to have the door open so we can get him into his room before he's sick," Rigsby added as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Home, Swayne," Patrick mumbled as his head lolled against the car window.


End file.
